The present invention relates to the field of animal training devices, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for negative reinforcement of undesired animal behavior activated by the undesired activities of pets.
Implements used to train domestic animals against activities which are disruptive to property within the home are in particular demand when there are frequent periods of absence or inattention by their owners. Negative reinforcement is especially difficult because of the need for reliable performance of devices used to obtain the desired results as a consequence of training.
Training tools designed to keep pets off or away form articles or furniture or specific areas of a house have included chemical sprays, barriers, batter-powered alarms, electric wires and "electric blankets" which deliver an electric shock to the pet. Chemical sprays have been hampered by problems of diminishing effectiveness over time caused by chemical breakdown, dissipation, limited effectiveness and damage to delicate furniture and fabrics. Chemicals are also often noxious and possibly harmful to young children. Physical barriers designed to prevent access to rooms by animals are difficult to install and are obtrusive to members of the household. Battery-powered devices are unreliable because of limited battery life and quite often are startling to inhabitants of the house and are visually unappealing.
A reliable deterrent to specific activities of animals is needed which is safe, predictable, unobtrusive and innocuous.